Not perfect husband
by kangkyo
Summary: [ Chap 02 Up! ]Siapa bilang jika Oh Sehun adalah pria sempurna? nyatanya ia hanya pria payah dalam hal percintaan. Dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi sosok Luhan si pria cantik berhati malaikat, sebagai pendamping hidupnya. HunHan/Yaoi/Boyslove.
1. prolog

Sudah bukan terlalu _dini_ lagi jika di usia 25 tahun bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dengan seseorang lainnya. Baik itu hanya dekat, berteman, berpacaran atau bahkan sampai sudah menikah. Itu justru menjadi hal biasa bagi siapa pun.

Tapi tidak untuknya diusianya 25 ini ia belum juga menggandeng seseorang disebelahnya. Pernah sekali tapi itu saat ia di masa SMA dulu, berpacaran dengan seorang gadis teman sekelasnya. Sejak putus ia tak lagi memacari siapa pun, hingga saat ia menjadi seorang pria dewasa di usianya.

Oh Sehun pria 25 tahun yang sangat kaku dan terkenal begitu acuh terhadap sekitarnya. Kaku, mudah canggung, mudah bosan dan sering berkata kasar. Bagi para karyawan ditempat--perusahaannya bekerja sosok Sehun adalah seorang CEO yang paling ditakuti siapa pun. Terlihat hanya dari parasnya yang begitu tegas, tatapan intimidasi tajam, datar tak berekspresi dan sangat jarang melebarkan bibirnya barang sedikit pun untuk tersenyum. Walau begitu semua justru menjadi point lebih untuknya, karena kenapa? Seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah pria biasa pada umumnya.

Tampak kejam memang dengan wajah yang malah begitu tampan yang melebihi siapa pun. Jadi bukan alasan jika dirinya justru begitu diidami oleh para kaum hawa, terlebih bisa bersanding dengannya.

Mungkin akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan untuk siapa saja yang bisa menjadi pendamping hidup pria tampan itu. Termaksud sosok yang ternyata menjadi pilihan pendampingnya.

LuHan pria seumuran berparas tak kalah menawan. Pria yang memiliki sebuah restoran masakan Cina yang begitu terkenal. Mandiri, cerdas, ramah dan lemah lembut. Setiap orang yang mengenalnya akan begitu nyaman jika bisa bersama pria tersebut, sampai tak jarang wanita atau pun pria sang mengagumi dirinya.

Jika dibandingkan, Luhan adalah kebalikan dari sosok Sehun. Bagaikan hitam dan putih, _Yin_ dan _Yang_.

Sebab itu saat hari di mana menjadi hari pelepasan dari masa kesendirian Sehun. Sejak itu pula hidupnya seperti dibanting, terbalik dan amat berubah.

Semua itu hanya karena sosok Luhan si pendamping hidupnya.

Lalu, bagaimana kisah kehidupan mereka?

prolog end

jika kalian berkenan dan berminat saya akan lanjut

review juseyeo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan terjadi akibat perjodohan dari kedua pihak keluarga. Semua telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Jika bukan oleh hubungan dua keluarga yang sangat dekat, atau pun urusan bisnis. Semua tidak akan terjadi begitu mudah dan lancar sesuai rencana.

Sehun sendiri sudah tidak ingin berkata apa pun. Mau dirinya dijodohkan dengan siapa pun, ia tak perduli. Wanita atau pria sama saja. Lebih ia tidak begitu memiliki kisah percintaan yang baik.

Sampai ia tak ingat wanita mana yang pertama kali ia pacari dulu. Yang ada dipikirannya sampai saat ini, hanyalah fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Tentu itu berkaitan dengan perusahaan yang ia bangun selama ini.

Sebab itu ia jadi seakan buta saat berhadapan dengan masalah percintaan. Lalu apakah dirinya harus disalahkan?

Tidak, Sehun benar terlalu masa bodoh dengan situasinya saat ini. Mungkin kata 'pasrah' adalah mewakili segala perasaannya.

Lagipula tidak masalah walau sang pengantinnya bukanlah seorang wanita, melainkan seorang pria seumuran dengannya. Ingat Sehun memang pria yang buta dalam percintaan. Kembali lagi wanita atau pria, sama saja baginya. Jadi biarlah ini terjadi.

Pada hari ini tepatnya malam dimana segala acara pernikahan terjadi. Usai sudah tinggal menyisakan waktu untuk beristirahat dari kesibukan acara.

Semua tamu undangan telah hadir, pergi ketika acara selesai. Kini hanya ada keluarga yang bersiap untuk istirahat pula. Begitu juga dengan Sehun sejak tadi gerah dengan pakaian pestanya. Sementara ia melirik pada pria yang baru saja ia nikahi, pria lebih kecil dengan senyuman manis itu tengah berbincang pada keluarga mereka.

Sehun tidak munafik jika dirinya tidak menyukai Luhan. Pertama kali melihatnya saja terasa begitu menarik. Bahkan Sehun sempat mengira jika pria itu adalah wanita. Bagaimana tidak, wajah manis kecil, mulus dan jauh lebih cantik dari seorang wanita tulen. Belum lagi sepasang manik bening bak rusa itu, Sehun sempat terpaku melihatnya.

Dalam hati bertanya, pria mana yang memiliki paras secantik itu? Selama hidupnya Sehun baru kali ini menemukan pria secantik Luhan.

Dan ia adalah istri/suami sahnya mulai sekarang?

Mengejutkan dan sungguh menarik.

Dari itu Sehun detik ini masih merasa tidak menduganya.

Ketika larut memandang paras menawan sang pria dengan kekaguman, tidak disangka jika yang dipandangi menoleh padanya. Membalas tatapan dan tersenyum manis. Saat itu Sehun tersentak kecil akibat ketahuan sedang memperhatikan si pria kecil.

Lekas itu Sehun segera memalingkan muka ke arah lain, dan berdehem kecil sebagai kepura-puraannya. Lalu mengumpati diri sendiri dalam hati.

Sungguh payah dirimu Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen mewahnya adalah menjadi tujuan sebagai tempat beristirahat. Kedua orang tuanya meminta agar istirahat di sana, dan tentu membawa Luhan bersama.

Jadilah saat ini Sehun membawakan koper milik Luhan ke kamarnya-kamar mereka mulai sekarang.

Sementara itu Luhan tengah melihat-lihat seisi apartemen milik sang suami. Sebelum menikah Luhan juga memiliki satu apartemen. Hanya saja ia berbagi dengan sahabatnya Kim Minseok. Sahabat sejak mereka sekolah SMA dulu. Dan sekarang pria berpipi gembul itu harus tinggal seorang diri di apartemen mereka.

Mengapa? Sudah jelas karena Luhan harus pindah dan tinggal bersama suaminya. Tapi Luhan sempat berjanji akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung. Setidaknya berkunjung untuk sekadar mengobrol bersama, itu cukup. Karena Luhan tahu Minseok pasti akan kesepian.

"Kau ingin mandi lebih dulu?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan acara melihat-lihat Luhan. Ia berpaling dan menemukan Sehun bertanya padanya.

"Ah, yah aku akan mandi lebih dulu..."

"Hm, handuk baru ada dilaci bawah dan kamar mandinya kau bisa menemukannya di kamar...kita?" Ada nada keraguan ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tapi Luhan tidak begitu perduli, ia hanya tersenyum mengerti dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya bersama Sehun.

Menyisakan Sehun masih dalam kecanggungan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang?

Bodohnya dirinya yang tidak tahu harus apa di malam pertamanya bersama Luhan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Astagaa...ada apa denganku?" Monolognya dalam posisi berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Sebelum akhirnya ia terpaksa menyusul masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin mencoba menunggu selagi Luhan sedang mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol keparat!"

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Dasar cabul!"

Jika bukan ada beberapa file dan nomor orang penting. Sehun sudah akan membanting ponselnya. Hanya kesal setelah mendapatkan pesan dari temannya.

Seperti, Kai dan Chanyeol seakan bersekongkol keduanya mengirimi Sehun sebuah pesan bersamaan. Pesan yang hanya berisikan ucapan atau kata-kata bersifat mengejek. Terlebih dari Kai, dimana pria itu mengiriminya pesan dengan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memakai pengaman ketika melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Luhan.

Atau Chanyeol yang menawarkan beraneka rasa kondom sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sehun jelas tidak bodoh, yang tidak tahu apa maksud dari kedua pria sialan itu. Maka itu ia mengumpati keduanya begitu kesal.

Mereka pikir dirinya sama cabulnya dengan kedua pria itu. Yang benar saja, Sehun bahkan meyakini dirinya sendiri jika dirinya _real_ masih perjaka.

Perjaka?

Oh, lupakan! Tidak perlu dibahas mengenai satu hal itu. Sehun terlalu malu untuk membahasnya sekarang.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Luhan baru saja usai dengan mandinya. Pria kecil itu mengenakan piyama biru polos. Mampu menarik perhatian Sehun dari acara mengumpatnya.

"Aku selesai. Apa kau ingin mandi juga Sehun?"

 _Ah_ , lembut. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa setiap nada suara yang Luhan keluarkan, begitu lembut dan indah terdengar di telinganya.

"O...oh yah, aku akan mandi juga..." kembali kaku Sehun meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Kakinya melaju menuju kamar mandi. Ketika melewati sosok Luhan, aroma khas sabun mandi menyerang indra penciumannya. Aroma yang begitu wangi, bahkan aroma tersebut jelas berasal dari sabun yang biasa Sehun gunakan.

Entahlah, ketika Luhan yang memakainya mengapa jadi semakin wangi?

Oh, sadarlah Oh Sehun! Mengapa sekarang dirimu jadi tampak sama cabulnya dengan kedua sahabat brengsekmu itu.

Dan jangan sampai Luhan mengira yang tidak-tidak tentang dirimu.

Pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup, Sehun segera mendinginkan otaknya yang rada melenceng saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pengantin baru identik dengan malam pertama. Itu sudah jelas hal yang dinantikan bagi para pasangan yang baru saja resmi menikah. Mau pasangannya seperti apa, jika sudah saling mencintai maka malam pertama menjadi tanda sebagai bukti atau pelampiasan dari rasa bahagia mereka.

Atau mungkin ada penjelasan lain selain itu? Entahlah, itu hanya contoh dari berbagai alasan lainnya.

Tak terkecuali dengan pasangan satu ini. Sebodoh-bodoh dan sebuta-butanya Sehun akan cinta. Tetap saja dia juga ingin menikmati malam pertamanya dengan sang pasangan.

Malam pertamanya bersama Luhan. Dan malam pertama dirinya tidur bersama orang lain disatu ranjang yang sama.

Sehun mendadak merinding. Setelah ia mandi dan ke luar dari kamar mandi. Luhan sudah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Tersenyum padanya begitu manis. Sudah jelas pria kecil itu sedang menunggunya. Dari itu Sehun sekali lagi kembali pada kekakuan dirinya.

Berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang. Dan ikut duduk pada pinggiran.

"Kau...belum tidur?" Tanyanya ragu tanpa menatap pada lawan bicara.

"Heeum, aku menunggumu..."

 _ **Glek**_

Suara tegukan ludah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun pelakunya. Untung saja Luhan tidak menyadari.

"Oh, aku pikir kau lelah? Jadi sebaiknya lekas tidur saja."

Sehun memutuskan untuk menaiki ranjang. Mengambil tempat disebelah Luhan. Namun baru saja kedua kakinya menempati pada permukaan ranjang. Luhan lebih dulu bertindak. Bergerak mendekati sang suami dan...

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Dug**_

"L...Luhan?"

Mata yang melebar terkejut, Sehun baru menyadari jika wajah Luhan jauh lebih manis dan cantik dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Sementara yang diperhatikan menampilkan senyum lembut. Setelah bertindak menarik Sehun lebih dulu sampai berakhir pria pucat itu menindis tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak merasa lelah, bukannya saat ini kita harus melakukan 'itu' hm?"

Kedua tangannya bergerak melingkar mesra pada leher Sehun. Berkata dengan nada sedikit rendah. Dari maksud perkataannya, sudah meyakinkan jika saat ini Luhan benar-benar menunggu Sehun untuk dirinya.

Dan Sehun langsung mengerti apa maksudnya. Sial! Kali ini ia tidak akan mungkin menahan diri lagi. Sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Luhan barusan. Justru matanya serasa terkunci pada sepasang manik bak rusa itu.

Mata beradu dalam arti berbeda. Rasa berbeda namun keinginan yang sama. Sama untuk saling memiliki malam ini.

"Sehunn..." Luhan memberikannya elusan di rahang.

Menggelapkan mata dengan gairah. Sampai Sehun benar tidak bisa menolak. Perlahan wajah tampan itu merendah. Ingin mendekat pada wajah lainnya. Lalu berakhir pada sentuhan kecil disudut belahan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Kecupan pertama, kemudian ciuman berlanjut dengan lumatan. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Terjadi dalam kesadaran mereka. Dan Sehun membiarkan naluri lelakinya mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk menyentuh Luhan.

 _"Emh_...apahh kita butuh kondom?" Luhan bertanya ketika ada jeda dalam ciuman mereka.

"Tidak, kita tidak butuh barang itu!" Dibalas Sehun tegas.

"Kenapa?"

Ada senyuman tipis Sehun keluarkan. Sebelum ia berkata lagi dan melanjutkan percintaan mereka malam ini.

"Karena aku tidak suka ada penghalang diantara kita!"

Malam ini Sehun berharap bukan menjadi malam yang membuatnya akan menyesal selama hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

Terima kasih buat yang udah komen minta saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Senang bisa direspon baik oleh kalian semua :)

Dan maaf jika saya masih kurang banyak hal dalam penulisan. Karena saya masih banyak belajar lagi. Apalagi jika adanya typo haha

Thanks to :

 **BabyLuhan/all Guest/ deer/ Hanie Choi/ dududud/ sarah/ Nurfadillah/ hhs aeri/ cici fu/ hunhansky/ Tosccoustique/ Putriaudri947/ Lsaber.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¤ Not Perfect Husband ¤**

 **[ Chapter 02 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun pada pukul 02.10 kst. Merasa tenggorokan kering dan ia sangat haus. Dari itu ia menyibak selimut menutupi tubuh. Turun dari ranjang sambil meraih kemeja putih entah milik siapa dari lantai kamar. Ia gunakan sementara untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sebelum ke luar dari kamar, ia menyempatkan diri melirik arah ranjang. Dimana sosok Sehun terlelap begitu damai. Beruntung tidak sampai membangunkannya, Luhan mengulas senyum tipis dan benar meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Ia menuju dapur seorang diri, langkah pelan tidak untuk berisik. Sesampainya ia langsung meraih gelas bersih dan mengambil botol air mineral dalam kulkas. Menuangkan isi botol tersebut pada gelas, kemudian ia minum membasahi tenggorokan yang kering.

Masih malam dan ini cukup dingin. Menyadari jika ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa kancing ditubuh. Apalagi tubuhnya yang juga masih terasa lengket karena keringat.

Sampai ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya pada kegiatan yang ia lakukan pertama kali bersama sang suami. Ah, Luhan tersenyum manis ketika mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana panas, panjang dan sangat menggairahkan kegiatannya dengan Sehun.

Malam pertama yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun begitu tidak terduga. Walau sempat Luhan mendapati Sehun yang bertingkah kaku padanya. Tapi semua itu tidak jadi masalah, justru Luhan anggap Sehun begitu lihai. Sampai dirinya dibuat _orgasme_ beberapa kali.

Astaga, sekarang pun Luhan harus menahan rasa perih ketika kedua kakinya saling bergesekan. Perih yang juga puas akibat tusukan sang suami. Dan sekarang ia malah tersenyum malu seorang diri.

Mungkin Sehun adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah Luhan temui? Dari penampilan juga rupa saja sudah sangat menawan. Tampan dan tegas. Apalagi yang lainnya. Luhan benar beruntung menikah dengan pria itu, meskipun penikahannya dikarena perjodohan. Tidak masalah selagi suaminya sekarang adalah si sempurna Sehun.

 _ **Greb**_

" _Ah_!"

Terlalu asyik dengan lamunan, Luhan cukup terkejut ketika sepasang tangan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Saat menoleh aroma juga wajah Sehun menyapa.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" Pria itu agak berbisik, suara rendah persis orang bangun tidur.

"Hanya pergi minum, kenapa bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Jujurnya.

"Heum, aku mencarimu..."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, membiarkan bibir tipis sang suami menjajahnya. Dikecup dan juga dihisap semakin memberi banyak _kissmark_ di sana. Terjadi cukup lama, sebelum Luhan meletakan gelas dari tangannya pada permukaan pantry.

Ia berbalik badan menghadap Sehun. Mendapati tatapan tajam pria itu yang seakan ingin memakan dirinya lagi.

Lihat pria pucat itu juga masih bertelanjang dada. Sebuah pants abu-abu menutupi bagian bawah. Itu terlihat _sexy_ dimata dan Luhan menyukainya.

"Aku sudah selesai, mau kembali tidur?"

"Yeah, dan biarkan aku memelukmu jadi, jangan pergi lagi!"

Luhan ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun juga seorang pria yang suka berkata manis. Manis entah hanya semata perkataan saja.

"Tidak akan, ayo kembali tidur suamiku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan menutup rapat mulutnya agar tidak menjerit begitu Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya menggantung pada pria itu. Digendong bagaikan anak koala, lalu pergi kembali menuju kamar mereka.

Luhan cukup memeluknya dileher agar tidak terjatuh. Sepertinya malam ini terlewati cukup panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari diawal dengan penampilan seperti biasa. Sehun lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang biasa ia kenakan ketika akan berangkat bekerja. Ia melingkarkan jam tangan kesayangan dipergelangan tangannya. Sejenak memandang pantulan diri pada cermin besar, lalu ke luar kamar menemui Luhan di dapur.

Ketika sampai aroma khas makanan menyapa begitu menggoda. Bahkan sosok pria kecil sedang menuangkan susu pada gelasnya. Sehun agak terpanah mendapati pandangan seperti itu di pagi hari yang tak biasa ini.

"Huh, kau akan bekerja?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan kejut.

"Y...yeah" jawaban kaku, Sehun datang dan menempatkan diri disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan bekerja, karena...yah, kita baru kemarin menikah?"

Itu benar, seharusnya Sehun tidak bekerja mengingat baru kemarin ia menikah. Jelas ia pasti memiliki waktu luang untuk kehidupan barunya bersama sang pasangan. Anggap saja seperti sedang bulan madu.

Jadi, tidak punya alasan mengapa ia harus bekerja. Namun sekarang?

Sehun berdehem kecil, menunduk kepala tidak berniat untuk menatap balas pada Luhan yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Yah, ayah juga sebenarnya memintaku untuk berlibur hingga minggu depan. Tapi..." ia menggantungkan katanya.

"Tapi?"

Berdehem sekali lagi.

"Aku...tidak terbiasa jika tidak b...bekerja, jadi...yah, aku hanya akan menangani beberapa pekerjaan setelah itu akan pulang?" jelas pria itu lengkap dengan nada yang begitu gugup.

Sampai beberapa saat terjadi hening. Keduanya terdiam dengan Luhan menatap Sehun dalam tatapan heran tak menyangka. Sementara pria Oh itu diam pada pandangan lain.

"Okay, baiklah...aku mengerti."

Hanya itu yang dapat Luhan balas. Dan hening terjadi lagi untuk beberapa detik.

"Ah, ini untukmu."

Sepiring pancake madu tersaji dihadapannya. Sehun memperhatikan amat serius. Dan wajah bengongnya itu cukup menarik bagi Luhan.

Wajah bengong tetap taman, agak lucu karena sepertinya pria itu sedikit terkejut, mungkin? Tidak juga bisa dikatakan terkejut, hanya pria itu tak terbiasa. Bayangkan jika ada seseorang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di pagi hari. Walau bukan hal aneh atau bagaimana karena sebelumnya Sehun sudah biasa dengan seseorang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Tapi kali ini hal berbeda, sebab seseorang yang membuatkannya adalah sang pasangan. Pria yang ia nikahi kemarin, bukan pelayan pribadi atau sejenisnya. Itu mengapa Sehun sedikit berlebihan saat ini.

Bilang saja ia tidak terbiasa, itu cukup jelas.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau tidak menyukai pancake?" Luhan bertanya karena sejak tadi Sehun hanya menatapi sarapan miliknya sendiri.

"Apa...ini kau yang buat?" Justru bertanya balik ia dapatkan.

"Yah, aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

Seketika Sehun mengangkat pandangannya menuju Luhan. Mata terbuka lebih lebar dan masih terbengong.

Oh, jika Sehun lupa Luhan adalah seorang pria yang memiliki restoran cina terkenal didaerah Gangnam. Jelas pria kecil itu bisa membuatkan masakan apa pun untuknya. Meskipun dirinya sang pemilik restoran.

Sehun bergerak meraih garpu, sebelum memotong sedikit pancake tersebut. Sejenak ia melirik Luhan didepan yang tersenyum manis.

"Makanlah..." seru pria itu.

Dari itu Sehun agak ragu menyuapkan potongan pancake kedalam mulutnya. Memakannya perlahan dan merasakan bagaimana lembut juga manisnya pancake yang ia kunyah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini...enak..."

Senyuman Luhan lebih melebar. Tangannya ikut menyendok pancake miliknya sendiri, ikut makan dengan senang hati. Rasanya cukup puas ketika Sehun mengatakan enak untuk masakannya, walau itu hal biasa terjadi ia dapatkan dalam pekerjaan sehari-harinya.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya..."

Sekadar gumaman Sehun berikan. Ia kembali menyuapkan pancake buatan Luhan. Dan mungkin mulai sekarang apapun masakan pria kecil itu, Sehun akan menyukainya.

"Kau sendiri...apa akan pergi hari ini?" Sehun balik bertanya kali ini.

Dan Luhan tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, tapi mungkin aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menemui teman lama."

"Oh."

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Sehun cukup diam dan memperhatikan Luhan ketika pria itu tengah menuangkan susu untuknya. Sungguh Luhan sangat telaten dan begitu baik melayani dirinya.

"Minumlah, atau kau ingin minum yang lain?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup."

Segera Sehun meraih gelas susunya. Meminumnya tanpa tersisa. Usainya ia berniat akan berangkat bekerja.

"Aku...akan pergi sekarang," ucapnya tegas sambil bangun dari duduknya.

Luhan siap mengikuti dibelakang, bahkan ketika Sehun telah berjalan menuju pintu utama apartemen mereka. Pria kecil itu pun dengan sigap mengambilkan jas hitam kerja sang suami dari kamar.

Menyerahkannya agar sang suami lekas menggunakannya.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang nanti?" Pertanyaan hanya untuk memastikan.

"Yah, mungkin sore nanti?"

Terjadi saling tatap-menatap dalam diam. Entah dengan arti apa, dan Sehun lebih dulu tersadar sambil berpaling muka arah lain. Seperti biasa tingkah kakunya kembali.

"Aku...pergi sekarang!" Bertujuan untuk pamit.

"Hm, hati-hati dijalan dan..."

Sehun terdiam ketika Luhan mendekatinya. Lebih dekat seperti malam dimana mereka menyatuh. Bahkan saat sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi kiri Sehun tetap diam dengan mata sedikit melebar.

Luhan menciumnya, dan itu dipipi. Tapi cukup manis hingga yang dicium mendadak membeku.

"Sampai nanti..."

Kepergian Sehun diiringi oleh senyuman manis Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan-Astagaa...kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa seperti itu sapaanmu terhadap bossnya?"

"Oh, maaf aku hanya terkejut hehee..."

Decihan Sehun berikan sebagai rasa agak kesal saat mendapati sapaan tidak baik dari sekertarisnya sendiri. Walau selama ini hal seperti itu biasa terjadi, lebih lagi pria yang berjabat sebagai sekertaris itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri sejak SMA dulu.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa kau disini Hun? Bukannya kau sedang berlibur?"

"Yah aku memang berlibur, tapi aku tidak terbiasa jika tidak bekerja Yeol!"

Jawaban pasti, tapi Chanyeol justru mengerutkan alisnya. Sampai beberapa detik berlalu barulah ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astagaa...kau ini benar-benar, justru karena itu kau diliburkan karena terlalu peduli dengan pekerjaanmu. Dan sekarang kau sudah menikah jadi pikirkan juga kehidupan barumu kawan!"

 _Oke_ , ada kalanya Chanyeol suka berkata baik untuk kebaikan temannya. Seperti sekarang, ia tahu jika Sehun memang tipe pria yang suka bekerja keras. Sampai-sampai melupakan kepentingan pribadinya sendiri.

Dari itu ia berniat ingin membuat pria pucat ini mengerti. Dan tidak lagi begitu mengutamakan pekerjaan kebanding urusan pribadi. Apalagi jika sudah menikah, Sehun bahkan baru melaksanakan pernikahannya kemarin. Sekarang pria itu malah pergi bekerja.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya, jika ia menurut begitu saja.

"Jika aku tidak bekerja, bagaimana dengan dokumen-dokumen itu?"

Lihat, apa hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya?

"Bodoh! Lalu apa gunanya aku sebagai sekertarismu hah? Aku bisa menanganinya tuan Oh!"

"Tidak yakin."

"Sialan! Jika aku jadi Luhan, aku akan menceraikan langsung pria macam dirimu!"

"Tapi sayangnya, Luhan tidak akan seperti itu!"

 _Oke fine_ , Chanyeol lelah terus menyahuti pria pucat ini. Terlalu banyak balasan yang akan membuatnya pusing sendiri. Cukup dengan pekerjaannya selama ini. Melawan Sehun memang bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Terserah."

Sehun mengangkat kedua pundaknya masa bodoh. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk pada sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Oia, bagaimana dengan malam pertama kalian semalam? Apa begitu panas hm?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan pembiaraan. Dengan raut wajah aneh senyuman yang begitu lebar hingga memperlihatkan sederat gigi putihnya, layaknya seperti pria tua mesum.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Sehun membalasnya tak minat.

Pria lebih tinggi itu mendekat ikut duduk di sofa. Niatnya untuk mendengar cerita pengalaman si boss semalam.

"Eih, jangan begitu! Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian semalam? Apa begitu nikmat heoh? Apa Luhan bermain baik, atau dia sebenarnya pria yang agresif?"

Tatapan malas dengan mata tajam, Sehun sungguh malas jika sudah membicarakan hal semacam ini. Apalagi jika bersama sahabatnya berotak mesum ini. Untung jika tidak ada Kim Jongin, si mahkluk hitam yang sama berotak mesum. Bahkan lebih mesum dari Park Chanyeol.

Kedua sahabatnya itulah yang selama ini juga sering membuat otak Sehun tercemari oleh hal-hal yang porno atau semacamnya. Makanya terkadang Sehun malas jika berkumpul dengan dua pria itu. Tak masalah jika mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal lain. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, lebih baik Sehun tidur saja.

"Ayo, ceritakan Oh Sehun! Aku ingin tau bagaimana permainan Luhan hm? Apa dia bermain dahsyat?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau hah? Apa otakmu hanya dipenuhi hal semacam itu saja?"

"Yah...itu, aku hanya ingin tau. Lagipula selama ini kau tidak pernah bercinta sebelumnya bukan? Jadi, aku ingin tau bagaimana kalian bermain semalam huahaha..."

Dasar cabul!

"Tidak ada yang terjadi semalam!"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin, kau pasti berbohong kan? Yang benar saja jika kalian tidak bercinta?!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, terserah mau percaya atau tidak!"

"Ck, yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak bercinta? Padahal itu adalah malam pertama saat kalian sudah menikah..." seru Chanyeol tampak kecewa.

Dan Sehun diam-diam menahan tawanya. Entah mengapa melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Chanyeol cukup menghibur. Apalagi pria tinggi itu seperti sungguh menyesal, padahal hanya karena tahu sahabatnya tidak melakukan acara sebagaimana pasangan yang baru menikah di malam pertama mereka.

Soal itu, sebenarnya Sehun hanya berbohong. Ia terlalu malas untuk memberitahukan kejadian semalam ia bersama Luhan. Lagipula yang benar saja ia harus menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya bercinta dengan Luhan kepada orang lain.

Itu memalukan, dan Sehun bukan pria yang suka mengubar-ubar soal pribadi seperti itu.

"Sungguh itu membuatku kecewa Oh Sehun!"

"Tsk, apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa jadi kau yang kecewa begitu? Dasar cabul!"

"Tidak juga, hanya sedikit kecewa hehee..."

"Idiot! Sudah sana kembali ke ruanganmu!"

"Kau benar tidak asyik, tuan Oh Sehun terhormat!"

Merasa diusir, Chanyeol terpaksa beranjak dari duduknya. Gaya malas ia meninggalkan Sehun sendiri diruangan tersebut. Kembali untuk bekerja seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku untuk tidak datang ke acara pernikahanmu kemarin..."

Luhan tersenyum setelah meminum bubble tea diatas meja.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula kemarin kau sibuk bukan?"

"Yah, ini masalah Joonmyeon karena pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal."

"Aku bisa mengerti..."

"Hm, dan selamat atas penikahannya."

"Terima kasih."

Sebuah _caffe_ tidak begitu jauh adalah tempat Luhan berkunjung. Ia hanya bertemu dengan teman lamanya, seperti apa yang ia kata kepada Sehun sebelumnya. Bertemu untuk mengobrol sejenak. Karena cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan temannya ini.

Zhang Yixing juga salah satu teman sekolahnya dulu. Baru saat ini mereka juga bertemu pertama kalinya, setelah setahun lalu jarang bertemu akibat pekerjaan masing-masing. Belum lagi Yixing lebih dulu menikah dengan kekasihnya, dan jelas harus mengikuti sang suami tinggal.

Dari itu sekarang sangat sulit untuk bisa berkumpul dan bertemu dengan para teman sekolahnya dulu. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku ikut senang, pada akhirnya kau bisa menikah juga...karena yah, dari dulu kau terlalu sulit melupakan Kris," ucapan Yixing seperti itu mendadak membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Kau benar, aku sampai tidak menyangka juga jika sekarang aku dimiliki orang lain..."

"Itu jauh lebih baik bukan? Setidaknya mulai sekarang kau hanya memikirkan kehidupan baru bersama suamimu itu."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, sungguh...aku hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama Sehun saat ini, walau pernikahan ini hanya karena perjodohan orang tuaku."

Yah, Yixing juga berharap yang terbaik untuk temannya ini. Dari dulu walau jarang bertemu, tapi ia tahu bagaimana kisah percintaan Luhan yang berjalan begitu tidak baik.

Sampai pria manis itu hampir depresi hanya karena mantan kekasihnya dahulu. Bahkan Luhan berkali-kali tersakiti dengan orang yang sama. Dan ketika ia mengetahui Luhan akhirnya menikah, meskipun karena perjodohan. Bagi Yixing itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihat Luhan terus menderita dengan cinta lamanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan suamimu sekarang? Apakah dia pria yang baik?"

"Huh? Sehun?"

"Ah, jadi namanya Sehun?"

"Yah, Oh Sehun...dia pria yang emm...bagaimana yah?" Yixing mengulum senyum kecil ketika melihat raut wajah serius Luhan.

Pria manis itu tampaknya sedang memikirkan atau membayangkan bagaimana sosok suaminya sendiri. Sosok Sehun di matanya.

"Dia pria yang baik, walau ekpresi wajahnya selalu terlihat dingin, tapi terkadang dia akan bertingkah kaku ketika bersamaku..."

"Kaku? Seperti apa?"

Kali ini Luhan ikut tersenyum membayangkannya. Mengingat tingkah juga cara bicara Sehun yang memang agak kaku. Apalagi saat berhadapan dengan. Namun, saat teringat kejadian semalam Luhan justru merasa pipi terasa memanas.

"Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana, hanya saja Sehun akan berbicara agak terbatah...sering juga memalingkan muka begitu cepat saat kami bertatapan?"

Yixing mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti dengan penjelasan Luhan mengenai bagaimana sosok Sehun sebenarnya.

Lalu ikut menerkah seadanya.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun adalah pria yang sedikit pemalu?"

"Ah, yah kurang lebih begitu haha...tapi aku menyukainya..."

"Itu terdengar bagus, setidaknya bisa membuatmu benar melupakan masalahmu yang dulu."

Yixing benar, karena Luhan juga mengharapkan hal itu. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan akan memanfaatkan keberadaan Sehun semata sebagai pengganti dari mantan kekasihnya. Luhan hanya ingin mencoba melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu.

Bisa saja dengan adanya Sehun yang begitu sempurna, adalah hal yang juga menjadikan kehidupan Luhan jauh lebih sempurna dari yang sebelumnya.

"Yah, semoga..."

"Dan aku mendoakan agar kalian selalu bahagia," doa Yixing begitu tulus.

"Ne, terima kasih Yixing-ah."

Bahagia bersama Sehun dan melupakan Kris masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

Maaf yah bagi yang minta nc untuk hunhannya, saya belum bisa kasih apa-apa...

Karena jujur aja saya masih belajar dan belum bisa buat yang begituan hehee

Mau langsung buat, cuma takutnya ntar malah jelek atau gk bagus, jadi sementara saya undur dulu selagi saya perlu belajar membuat adegannya haha :'D

juga yang nanya Sehun sma Luhan udah saling suka apa gk? Itu ntar juga bakal kejawab yah yg pasti nanti jika kalian terus setia ikutin ceritanya

Trus, terima kasih buat yg udh review/follow/favorite ff saya ini, moga kalian tetap betah dengan ff ini yah^^

Yaudh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya^^

Arigatou^^


End file.
